Crossing Over,
by AchernarX
Summary: She came back to her childhood hometown, to find that everyone has changed, and find out something about herself that she never knew about herself.  NaminexKairi
1. New life, Old Faces

**Crossing Over ,**

**Summary:** She came back to her childhood hometown, to find that everyone has changed, and find out something about herself that she never knew about. [NaminexKairi] [NaminexSora] [KairixSora] - Seem complicated ? haha .

**AN:** Hmm … I don't really want to say something at this moment. I might ruin it.

**x x x**

_Damn . Damn . Damn . Only If … Only If I answered …_

_I didn't though …_

_Now, here I am, Standing before you like this …_

_Damn ! Damn ! DAMNIT !_

**x x x**

**[Chapter one : New life, Old Faces … ]**

I got off the bus, and the dust blew through my thin blonde hair. I sighed and grabbed my bags and walked into the bus station. It still looked the same when I left it, many years ago. I was now seventeen years old and standing in my old hometown. I waited patiently, but decided this was boring and decided to go find my house on my own. Well, technically it wasn't my house, but I did live there when I was a child. It was my grandparents house. They lived there all their lives, and they were supposed to pick me up. I walked down the dusty road pulling my massive suitcase, carrying another bag over my shoulders and my purse. It was late August, so the heat, thankfully, passed and it was cool late afternoon.

I remembered some of the houses as I walked by them slowly, staring at each one with a smile. I remembered everything so clearly, I wondered if my old friends would remember me. However, it has been more then five years since the last time I have been here and a lot has changed. Me, for example.

Why I am back here, home, after so many years is because I ran away from home. My parents were too much for me to handle, so I ran away. Well it wasn't really running away, after they sobered up I told them I was leaving and I had their money. They didn't object, and even if they did, I still would of came. I called my grandpa bawling, and he said come live here and so I did. I had no where else to go.

My parents are drug addicts, mostly my mom though. I say this because my dad works for their money, he pays rent, buys a few groceries and then they go on a drug binge. My mom doesn't do anything expect smoke, drink and sniff. She's not the kind mother I once knew, she was loud and giggly. She loved adventure and loved taking risk. Now she was quiet, mean and did nothing but sleep. My brothers, whom were twins, pretty much looked after themselves. I cooked and cleaned for them, but when I wasn't around, they were their own parents at the age of seven. I cringed at the memory and kept walking down the dusty road.

I finally made it to my house and took a deep breath as I stood in front of it. It was still white, two floors, wide windows, a patio and wide yard. Still the same. I smiled widely as I dropped my bags and ran inside, like a little child. I searched the house calling out for my grandpa. I ran out to the back, and there he was. He looked surprised at the sight of me, I grinned more and ran at him. I hugged him around his neck and he returned the hug. It felt good to be home, it really did. I looked up at him, and we shared the same violet eyes. I kissed him on the cheek, and pulled away.

"What are you doing here, sweetie?" He asked, a little confused and lost. I smiled at him as he looked at his watch and gasped. He looked guilty. "I'm sorry, I was a little busy." I looked up at him, and what he was standing in front of him.

It was a small white house, with a small patio. It had two square windows in the front, and one on the side. A big brown door, and small dog house beside it. I blinked. "This is beautiful." I breathed. "What is it? A shed?" I wondered, examining it closely with my hands behind my back.

"It's your bedroom." My mouth dropped. "Me and your granny decided that your old room was too small, so we bought you this just today." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Thank you, Grandpa - I left my bags in the front !" I gasped and ran in front of the house, and there was boy standing there, looking at my bags curiously. He had incredibly spiky hair, which seemed to float on its own, no gel needed and it was shiny. He looked up at me and grinned, sheepishly. I smiled, I knew who he was. Sora Riva.

"I was wondering who would leave their bags on the road, I thought the Hollands were moving out." Sora laughed as I approached him. "You haven't been home in forever, Namine!" I giggled, walked towards him and gave him a light hug. But he squeezed me to death and I gasped for air. He laughed, and I only rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Nice to see you again. I didn't think anyone would recognize me." I admitted shyly, and grabbed a hold of my suitcase. Sora grabbed my purse and other bag. He followed me to the back, and my grandpa waved at him. Sora waved at him too.

"Good afternoon, !" Sora grinned. "Home early from work?" He asked kindly.

My grandpa smiled. "Yes, yes, had to get this running for my granddaughter. Are they done at the hospital yet?" He asked, adjusting his hat.

"Yup. Night shift people already came in." Sora said. I only stared back and forth between the both of them. Confused by their familiarity with each other. Sora then lifted my bags and carried them into the shed.

"Supper will be soon, your grandma will be home soon too." My grandpa said as he walked into the house. I nodded and followed Sora.

I stared in awe at my room. There was a nice big bed, a huge dresser, the floors were woodened and there was a lot of space in here. There was also one of those desks with a mirror, I felt like a princess. A round table in the corner, with four chairs around it. The walls were soft green, and the curtains were white. There was even a little wooden stove against the wall, in the corner, it was there as soon as you walked in. I guessed it was for winter. It looked like I had to go use the bathroom inside though, I didn't mind. I told Sora to just leave them, and I walked back outside with him.

"So how long you plan on visiting? We start school soon, what a time to come." Sora said with a grin, as we sat on the small patio.

"As long as I want. Possibly, I'll start school here. Things weren't working out at home." I told him, and he gave a soft smile. "So, has anything changed here?"

He explained to me that everything was the same. Same old people doing the same old thing. There was only one store, which was pretty much a grocery store where you could rent DVDs, buy cheap clothes, etc. There was only ever two schools here, an elementary school and a high school. Most people stayed after high school for awhile to work, or some got pregnant. There was three businesses here, a post office, a liquor store and a government building. Plus people and their little businesses too, a at-home convenience store, gas station, log cutter, etc. Of course there was a hospital, where Sora and my grandpa worked. They both worked in the kitchen together.

All my friends changed too, some were pregnant, some moved away, some were on drugs, and pretty much everyone drank. I nodded. Not really amazed by all this information. Not that was a problem to me, I had no problem with drinking. I used to drink with the friends I did make whenever I stayed somewhere long enough to make friends. However, the pregnant thing was surprising to me, I was still a virgin and people my age were getting pregnant? That shocked me. However, I did hear it all around though.

He took a deep breath and looked at me, "We should go out tonight. You, me and some of the other people you knew. We're not all bad, you know." He smirked. I laughed.

"Okay, after a shower, supper and catching up with the my grandparents." I promised. I got up and we said our goodbyes. I watched Sora walk away with his hands in his pockets. Turns out, he only lived two doors down. I laughed at the thought of that. I turned into my shed and decided to unpack everything. I put my clothes in the dresser, and put out all my makeup on the little mirror table. I had a stuffed animal that my brothers gave me, and put it on my bed. After everything was done, I stared at my room and looked a little homier. I walked out of my shed with a my robe, and just as I was - I heard something pull into the driveway.

I ran to the front of the house and saw an old Chevy pick-up truck roll into the driveway. When I reached her, I stuck my head into the truck and something jumped out at me. I nearly dropped the fluffy thing, as it squirmed in my arms. I giggled as it squirmed, yipped and licked me. My granny laughed as she watched me try and handle it. It was a small Swiss mountain dog, brown, black and white. After he calmed down, he stared up at me. I smiled.

"He'll grow up to be a big dog." My grandma said. "His name is Kira." I looked down at him, and scratched behind his ears. He yawned and instantly fell asleep. My grandma got out from the truck, wrapped her arm around me, kissed my cheek and we walked into the house. I placed Kira on the couch, and he rolled onto his back.

I walked into the kitchen and supper was already set. We sat at the table together, and felt heaviness lift off my shoulders. I felt calm, and at home. It felt nice, sitting at a table calmly. I wasn't afraid someone was going to randomly walk in, angry with one of my parents. I wasn't afraid that my mom would flip out and come take it on me. I couldn't be afraid of that anymore, I was safe. My heart broke when I thought that. I clutched my fork, gripping it until my hand was sore. The thought of my brothers depressed me.

I left them there like that. I was the most the selfish person on earth, I told myself.

"How is my daughter?" Grandpa asked, and I nearly choked on my pork chop. I grimaced at the memories of them. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I see."

"No, it's not that, It's just … She's okay, I guess, I couldn't care less about her but I left my brothers with them, you know, who's going to protect them now?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. I sighed and played around with my food. It was quiet for a moment, I could feel my throat light up on fire and my heart was pounding.

"Honey, they're still young and they won't know what's going on. When your done school, you can go get them." I nodded at the advice and we ate in silence. I didn't feel like talking anyway. However, that was a good idea. When I graduate, I could go get them and raise them. That was my promise to them. I felt a little better with that promise in my heart, knowing one day they could be safe - with me.

After supper and helping them put the dishes away, I showered and walked outside with my robe. Kira followed me everywhere so far, and he followed me outside into my little house. Before I came outside, my grandpa gave me some puppy food, a bowl and a chain. He followed me almost as if he's known me all his life. I left my door open and let Kira sniff around and play. I got dressed, and put on black jeans and a white t-shirt. I dried my hair and straightened it, put on a little make-up and looked in the mirror at myself. My hair reached my shoulders, blonde and shiny, violet eyes tired and grained, pale skin. I forced a smile to my face.

I wanted to drink badly.

There was a knock at my door and I saw Sora standing there. I blushed as he walked in. He examined the place and then he caught the look on my face. "What?" He wondered curiously.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked in a little voice.

He laughed at me. "Like two seconds." He answered, and I sighed in relief. I have to learn to shut my door now, I guess.

"How do the lights work?" He wondered as he watched Kira run around him in circles, growling and playing.

"I think my grandpa bought an extra long extension cord that reaches the house to here." I smiled. "Where is everyone else?" I was a little excited. I wanted to see everyone and how they turned out as well.

He smiled. "They're all at the bank, we bought some drinks and started a bon fire." I nodded, shut off my light and headed out the door. I locked up and tied up Kira, who yawned and happily went into his house, of course rolling onto his back.

We got there pretty quickly, this town was at the edge of a lake, and to go anywhere had a trail. There was about five people sitting around the fire. They got up and laughed and grinned. There was Riku Madison, a tall sliver haired guy who looked twenty years old. He had the lightest pair of blue eyes I have ever seen, almost a mixture between aqua and turquoise. Another girl named Xion Green, whom I both remember. Me, Xion and Riku once broke into an old abandoned warehouse and it ended up collapsing when we got out. Xion had short black hair and blue eyes, and was incredibly small. She was short and skinny, she looked young but turns out she was older then me at eighteen. She had a boyfriend named, Roxas Smith, whom I don't really remember. He looked a little like Sora, only with blonde hair, not like mine though, more golden. He was eighteen as well.

The last one, I didn't recognize, but she smiled at me like she knew me. I studied her as she wrapped her arms around me. I returned the hug, when I got a closer look, I nearly jumped out of my shoes. It was Kairi Henderson. I gave her another hug, and she laughed. Last time I saw her, she looked like a boy.

"You look all, so grown up." I said as Riku handed me a cooler. "Where are the others?" I wondered, because there was more of us.

"Working. Sleeping. Being Parents. You name it." Kairi shrugged, I stared at her with a smile. I couldn't stop looking at her. Something about her made my heart jump, maybe it was because she grew up to be really beautiful. She grabbed my hand and we all sat around the fire for hours. We all caught up on pretty much everything.

"Where have you been all this time? How old are you? How long you staying?" All those types of questions. I also asked them questions in the similar matter. Riku was only seventeen years old, but his height and body mass made him seem older. Sora, Kairi and I were the same age as him. Riku being the eldest out of us though. Riku was something of player too, he had many girlfriends he mentions. Sora was more of a flirt, and didn't have any girlfriends. Which surprised me because he was good-looking. Kairi mentioned she did have a boyfriend but Sora and Riku ended up kicking his ass because he was mean.

I told them I had a couple of boyfriends but nothing entirely serious. They didn't believe me because these days, everyone was having sex and they assumed I was too. I'm not the purest person alive, I am selfish, I am greedy, I am evil so keeping my virginity keeps me sane. It's the only thing good I keep about myself. They explained all their hookups though, in complete detail I might add. I only listened and laughed at their embarrassing stories. They were all so close and happy, I wondered if I would fit in with them too. They seemed so much older then me though. They already seemed like grown-ups to me.

They had jobs, they drank, they paid bills, they were having sex and Xion and Roxas were living together. Which shocked the hell outta me. They were all grown-up, and here I was little Namine who doesn't do anything but runaway when things get too difficult. I sighed quietly. I hoped I would fit in with them. They all seemed like a bunch of nice people, looking out for each other and stuff. I got up to get another drink, but was feeling a little buzzed. I smiled at the feeling, and looked at them.

"I think I should go home now." I told them, and they all looked at me.

Xion looked at her watch. "Holy crap, it's three in the morning! Roxas we have to go, we have work in the morning!" Roxas nodded. He chugged his drink and they boh got up. They both hugged me and off they went.

"I didn't know it was that late." Sora mumbled, shaking his head. "Luckily you said something, Namine." He grinned, and he got up.

"Well we better head home too." Kairi said, and she gave me another hug.

For a moment, it was like our eyes locked on another. Staring at each other, like there was some unspoken conversation between us. I shook my head and smiled at the thought. I must be drunk, I told myself. Riku and Kairi walked off in the other direction and me and Sora in the other.

"So you might stay for school?" Sora asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't feel like going back." I said coldly.

Sora was quiet after that. He walked me to my patio and Kira was more then happy to see me. I fiddled with my lock for awhile before finally opening it. I turned around to Sora, who was standing right in front of me. He was tall, and I barely reached his shoulder. He stared down at me, staring into my eyes, and I looked up at him curiously. He smiled, and leaned down to kiss my cheek. I froze.

"See you tomorrow." He whispered and walked off.

"Good Night ... " I whispered, only enough for me to hear.

I shook my head and stumbled into my little house and fell on my bed. I didn't know what that was about but all I knew is that I thought about something else other then the kiss. I was surprised at my own thoughts, because when Sora kissed me, I thought of Kairi and the look she gave me. Her huge, violet bright eyes. I closed my eyes and I swear she had a secret smile. I opened my eyes and sighed. I decided I was crazy.

I climbed into my pajamas, and laid there.

_"Namine ! Namine ! Can you cook me my doup? Nami ? Can you? I want doup!"_

_"It's pronounced "Soup" _

I smiled at the memory, and tears welled up in my eyes. I left them there with those horrible people. Those horrible human beings, who didn't even know they were around. Wait, I'm the mot horrible being in the world. I left them there like that. I left with them with my parents even though I knew my parents weren't capable of keeping them. I pretty much started bawling, and I squeezed my little stuffed animal to death. Someone was at my door, and it opened. I jolted up and stared into the darkness.

"It's okay, honey." My grandma said. I heard her walk across the floor and she came and laid with me the bed. "I could hear you crying a mile away." She told me, I nodded. She fell asleep with me, and that made me feel a whole lot better. That night was warm and cozy, and I only thought about happy things about my brothers. All that night I had dreams of my brothers, laughing and playing.

But not only did I dream about them, I dreamt about Kairi as well. She held my hand and told me, "Everything will be okay, Namine."

**x x x **

**EN: **Hmm ... Well that was long and boring. I hate writing first chapters. Because I don't know what the hell to write. But it will get better, I promise. Thanks.


	2. It tasted like

**AN: **Thanks for sticking out the long first Chapter. However, the first Chapter is always boring, isn't it? Or is it just my writing? I wonder …

And, I just realized I didn't give this town a damn name. Hmmm ... Maybe when they start school or something. Unless you can use your own imagination ? LOL .

**[Chapter Two: It tasted like . . . ]**

I woke up with a massive headache, and I felt incredibly dizzy. I moaned as I sat up straight on my bed. Funny how I always feel like this after six or eight drinks. I looked over at my side and saw that my grandma was no longer there. Then again she gets up at the crack of dawn. I yawned and shook off my sickness, or tried to anyway. I got up and opened my door. It was cool outside. I made my way across the lawn to the house.

The house smelled of coffee and breakfast. My grandparents were already gone to work. When I looked at the table there was a note. It read:

_Sweetie,_

_Here are some applications for a Job, some people are looking for help. We'll be home around seven this evening. We may be old, but we have jobs to attend too. _

_xoxo Granny & Grandpa_

I sighed as I looked at all the papers on the table. For a small town, there was sure a lot of places to work. I made a cup of coffee and started filling them out. Half way through filling them out. There was a knock at the door. Me and Kira both went to the door, and answered it to Kairi. She smiled at me, and I led her into the kitchen.

"You look pretty sick." She pointed out. I laughed. "Don't worry, Coolers are evil. Nothing but sugar." She sighed. Kira was sniffing her legs, and circling her. Kairi only watched him in amusement.

"Oh well. A drinks a drink." I smiled. "Hey, do you have a Job?" I wondered and she nodded. Now she was picking up Kira. "My grandparents are making me get one." I rolled my eyes, but smiled at their offer.

"Well, you will get pretty bored here, so a Job is a good thing." She smiled at me. I stared at her for a moment, she was really beautiful. Round face, big blue-violet eyes, thin shiny red hair and a small frame. I quickly looked away, realizing I was checking her out. "You okay, Namine?" She wondered.

I laughed nervously. "Feeling sicker then I thought. Hey, you want to come with me around town while I hand these out?" She agreed, and I quickly filled them out. I took a quick shower and changed. I put a leash on Kira and off we went.

In this town, all the houses were spread apart and had huge yards. I think the town only made their money off travelers who come to gas up and buy food. We talked for a long time, Kairi and I. I told her about my parents, and how they had problems. She told me her mother passed away, and she lived with her dad now. We were both the same age. However, she was more grown-up then I was. I can tell by looking at her, the way she talked and moved. It was like a grown-up.

"Roxas and Xion are the only cute couple around here." She mentions, and I asked her why. I was curious about them. "Well, because they're the only ones that play. You know, act silly with each other. Other couples don't even hold hands around here."

I lowered my eyes. "Sounds like there's barely any love here." She nodded. "Well that's okay, I don't need love right now. I just need a break." I chuckled, and Kairi rolled her eyes.

On our way back to my house, we stopped at this random house and Kairi came out with a small bottle. I only laughed at her, realizing what it was. We walked back to my little bedroom and sat in there. "We should call Xion." Kairi says, and I nod. Kairi pulls out her cellphone and starts texting. "She'll be here in ten minutes." I laughed at how fast that was.

We poured ourselves a drink and began talking again. "I think Xion is my only girlfriend. Everyone else, especially the girls, are difficult to be friends with. All cause trouble over nothing." I nodded, listening intently.

We were sitting at a small round table that was in my room, and we both reached for the bottle at the same time. Her hand was over mine, we stayed there for a moment or two. She looked at me and smiled. I nervously smiled and pulled away. She laughed quietly and put the bottle in her hands, reading the label. We were quiet until Xion showed up.

"Roxas wouldn't almost let me go. I had to run away." She giggled, and sat down with us and made herself at home. "I guess it's just us girls. Roxas, Sora and Riku all went on an adventure."

"To where?" I wondered. They both looked at each other and smiled. I looked at them confusingly.

Xion answered me. "Usually they end up somewhere stupid." I only laughed with Kairi.

All that evening, we slowly drank and ended up talking about everything. My granny came in once to give us sandwiches, which was nice. We talked about school, work, our families, sex, boyfriends and anything else in between. By the time the bottle was done, again I was feeling a good buzz. I got up and loved this feeling, the feeling where you don't got any feelings, but pure happiness.

When Xion got up, she fell to the ground. Me and Kairi gasped, fell to our knees beside her and tried waking her up. She wouldn't wake up, and we both looked up at each other. Our noses almost touching, I could taste her breath and it tasted like sweet vodka. Our eyes staring into each others. I smiled drunkenly, and stumbled back onto my butt. She laughed at me.

Just then Sora, Riku and Roxas walked and looked at us with a raised eyebrow. Roxas was instantly at Xions side. I explained to them what had happened, and Roxas placed Xion on the bed. Me and Kairi got up, and shook our heads. I was feeling buzzed, and decided never to drink in the late afternoon again.

"What did you girls drink?" Sora asked, looking at me with worried eyes. I couldn't help but feel little guilty. I lowered my head, and shrugged.

"Some no-name Vodka." Kairi answered. Roxas finally woke up Xion, although she look wasted, she was up. Roxas whispered a few things to her, and off they went. Riku followed, carrying the other side of her.

"I'll be back." Sora said, and followed them as well.

I fell back on my bed, and Kairi did the same. We both laid there in silence, only our breathing could be heard. I closed my eyes and decided that was not a good idea. I rolled over and looked at Kairi. She turned my way and smiled.

"I feel … like I get drunk because I'm sad. I feel like it's what I need." I told her and her smile quickly faded. "That's a bad, isn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Maybe you shouldn't drink anymore, I know it's summer and all, and everyone goes out. But maybe not you, you miss your brothers too much, and your mom hurt you." She told me, brushing my hair behind my ear. I smiled at her advice. Maybe she was right. This was too much, maybe getting a job and focusing on Kira would be better for me.

"Sounds good." I smiled to myself, and nodded. I turned over and looked at the ceiling, wondering and thinking. I blinked and looked to my side to see that Kairi had fallen asleep. I got up and watched for a little while. Her slow, distinctive breathing. How innocent she looked when she slept. I put my hand to her face, and took a few strands of hair off her face.

I turned around to look at Sora who was standing at the door, smiling with her arms crossed. "Do we have to take her home too?" Sora asked in a whisper, and I shook my head slowly.

"No, she can sleep here." I told him. "Xion could have too, but I guess Roxas wants to take care of her." We both smiled at each other, and Sora nodded, turning around to leave. "Thanks, Sora." He only raised his hand, and he was gone.

I moved Kairi against the wall, put the blanket over her and rolled up beside her facing the other way. I closed my eyes, and was slowly drifting off. I don't know if I was dreaming or not, but I could swear I heard Kairi say, "_I love you_."

**x x x**

That morning we woke up bright and early, and I didn't feel sick one bit. I felt energized and ready for a new day. I stretched and walked outside to a beautiful morning. The sky was blue, birds were flying around and Kira was running around in the yard happily. As soon as he saw me, he ran to me and I unhooked him. I walked into the house and my grandparents were still here.

They both smiled at me and I returned the smile. "Good Morning. Today we were wondering if you wanted to go fishing." My grandpa said. "It's our day off."

My mouth fell open. "Fish? Really?" I could feel myself getting excited, and he nodded. "You still have the boat?" I asked, sitting down at the table.

"Of course, and you can bring a few friends if you want too." My grandma told me. "We're leaving in about in an hour."

I jumped to my feet and ran to the shed, Kairi was standing on the patio looking refreshed as well. I told her what was happening, and she agreed to come with me. I also wanted to invite Sora, and she said she would tell him. I ran back in the house and had a quick shower. I ran back to the shed and got dressed. I fed Kira, and waited patiently.

I helped them move things into the back of the truck. Sora showed up in no time and helped me out. Kairi later showed up. We helped them move the tackle box, fishing rods and life jackets into the back. A huge lunch was made and put in the back as well. Turns out, we were heading to some island later. The three of us jumped in the back of the truck including Kira, and we headed to the docks.

My grandpas boat was a big massive thing. He carried all the things into the boat and we sat down. My grandma sat in the back with my grandpa and we sat in the front with the supplies. I was excited. I hadn't been on a boat since I was a child. The breeze felt good when we finally got going, and I couldn't help but close my eyes and enjoy the feeling.

It was about an hour until we stopped beside some island. We pulled out our fishing rods and kept quiet, Kira was glaring at his own reflection. I watched him with amusement. My rod finally got a tug, and I jumped up excitedly and pulled back. I growled as the fish started fighting with me. I started reeling in but it stopped a little ways in and I become worried.

"Keep pulling!" They all yelled, and I did. I gave one last final tug but that didn't help. It pulled me, and I leaned over the boat. I screamed as I fell back, reaching out to grab something. Sora reached for me, he grabbed my hand, but I was already touching the water and we both fell in.

We were both holding hands as we sunk to the bottom, and when he finally got a control over our bodies we swam to the surface. We laughed when we looked at each other. I looked up at my grandpa, grandma and Kairi who seemed to be in disbelief. I only smiled.

"Well give us your hand." Kairi laughed, and I reached for them. They easily pulled me out and we all had to lift Sora. Sora wasn't fat but he was heavy, maybe it was from being so tall. When we got on the boat, we were freezing.

My grandma wrapped a blanket around the both us and we cuddled together for warmth. "This sucks. I really wanted to catch a fish." I mumbled, shivering at the same time. I looked at Kairi for a response, but it seemed like she was annoyed or something, her hand was under her chin and she didn't look at me. I looked away. Maybe she liked Sora, and was annoyed we were sharing the same blanket. I had to tell her, I didn't feel that way about him.

"Maybe that wasn't a fish. It was probably a piece of log or garbage." My grandpa said. I nodded, a fish could not be that strong. We came to a vacant island and made a small fire. It was afternoon now, and it was warm out. Me and Sora sat especially close to the fire, trying to dry ourselves. Kira was licking my arm too, trying to dry me off.

"Well, two more weeks until school." My grandma pointed out.

I nodded. "You know, maybe I think I will stay. For a year or something." I said quietly, and suddenly they were all looking at me. I blinked at their quick moment, they wrapped their warm bodies on me. I smiled. "You guys are happy, it seems." I giggled.

My grandpa kissed my forehead, "I'm glad. You graduate this year, don't you?" He asked. I shrugged. "Well if you do or don't, I am happy you are staying with us."

My grandma kissed me too, "Me too." She smiled at me, with her huge brown eyes.

Sora and Kairi hugged me and said they were happy as well. We sat in silence for the time being, staring at the fire. Maybe if I did graduate this year, I could get my brothers faster. I nodded to myself. Finally, after a little drying we headed on home. Me and Sora cuddled together because it was beyond freezing.

We put everything in the back of the truck and we drove off. First we dropped off Kairi, and she watched us drive away. Second we dropped off Sora, he walked towards me and kissed my cheek. I smiled, and he jumped out of the truck. My smile quickly vanished when we drove off. I had to explain to Sora too, that I didn't look at him that way.

I helped my grandparents put everything away and then me and Kira headed to the Shed. The sun was just setting and I felt extremely exhausted. I changed my clothes and laid on my bed and stayed there.

I almost fell asleep until there was a knock at my door, "Come in!" I yelled and Kairi walked in. I sat up and noticed right away she was upset. I felt for her.

"Namine." She said in a flat tone, looking serious.

I shook my head, and got up. I grabbed a hold of her hands and looked at her in the eyes. "Look, I don't like Sora. Not like that. I love Sora like one of my family. It's okay, you know." I told her in one long sentence, trying to sound thoughtful.

She blinked several times. Before I knew it, her lips were forced against mine. _Her soft pink lips._ My eyes shot wide open, my heart almost jumped out of my chest _beating so fast_ and I couldn't breath. _Incapable of catching my breath._ Kairi had lunged forward, closing her eyes and kissed me. _I didn't stop her._ It lasted for a moment or two, maybe even a second, I don't know, because time froze and she seemed to be kissing me forever. _and ever._

When she pulled away, I only stared at her. She didn't smile, she didn't say anything and she turned around to walk away. I stuck out my hand and nearly said her name. But, I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to say. I'm sorry? Thank you? I fell to my knees and started to breath heavily. Thousands of things shot through my mind.

_Kairi kissed me._

_No, a girl kissed me._

_I'm not gay._

_That's not a nice thing to say._

_But SHE kissed me, that doesn't make me gay._

_So, if she was the one who kept kissing me, it'd be okay._

_Wait._

_No!_

_It's Kairi! _

_It's a Girl!_

_Kairi likes me?_

_No, she can't like me._

_She was probably thanking me._

_For what though?_

_Handing Sora over to her?_

_What. __The. __Hell._

I opened my eyes, and it was pure silence. Not even Kira was snoring outside, no bugs flying around, no cars passing by. Sora flashed through my memory, then Kairi, then Sora, then Kairi, then Sora. They did make a good couple. So, maybe she was really thanking me. That's her way of thanks, I nodded and got up off the ground. I looked at myself in the mirror.

My cheeks were red, I was smiling uncontrollably and I felt giddy. I liked it when she kissed me? I wondered. I slowly moved my hands to my mouth, and continued to smile. She tasted like … sweetness. Something sweet. I walked over to my bed and laid there.

She had to be thanking me.

I heard of girlfriends kissing all the time for fun, maybe she was like that too.

I laid there, wondering and thinking. Hopefully tomorrow, no-one would kiss me and we could all be friends. I prayed for it, I didn't want drama. I just wanted friends. Kairi's eyes flashed through my memory. My eyes shut tightly, and it was like I couldn't control my breathing. Her lips flashed through my thoughts. I forced my eyes open. I thought of her just as a friend. Right?

I sighed, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**x x x**

**EN: **Too soon? I don't care. This is gunnah be one LONG story . Believe me , so mine as well get the wheel rolling . Well … not that long. I know my ending, and there's this scene I'm really excited about writing. But thanks for reading.


	3. Monster

**AN :** Hmm ... I still need a name for the town . Enjoy !

**[Chapter Three: monster .]**

I sat on the beach, digging my feet in the sand. I watched Kira go towards the lake and run away from the waves. He would bark at them, and then try again. He really amused me. He seemed to have a strange personality. I pulled my legs up to my body and placed my chin on my knees. I stared out into the horizon, which was incredibly beautiful. The way the sky seem to touch the lake, and the lake forcing its wave against the land. A battle between the four.

The clouds were large and piling on one another. I've been here for exactly five days, a week almost. I was happy here, and the people I've re-met made me happy too. I haven't talked to Kairi all day yesterday, she was working and was tired. However, I felt like she was ignoring me. I decided to ignore the kiss too because I made such a big deal out of it.

Sora was supposed to meet here and I plan on telling him that I had no feelings for him, not like that anyway. He was more of a best friend kind of guy. Kira eventually gave up and came and laid beside me, yawning from boredom now. I placed my hand on him and scratched his head. He looked up at me with those curious brown eyes, I smiled at him. He then looked away quickly and ran off. I jumped to my feet and was going to run after him.

I ran into something hard and it shook my body. I nearly fell back, but I instantly pulled forward and held. I looked up and saw Sora looking down at me with a cheesy smile. I laughed nervously. I pulled away and we both sat down.

"So …" He started. "Did you get any job offers yet?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded, staring into his eyes. Those shiny blue eyes, almost similar to a diamond.

"At the hospital for housekeeping, I got an interview tomorrow. Um, at the grocery store for a cashier and one more offer at the gas station." I told him plainly. "But I'm thinking of taking the housekeeping job if I pass my interview. Pays more."

He laughed. "We would be working together. The three of us." He mentions and I nod in agreement. I forgot that grandpa and Sora worked there too.

"Do you like me?" I asked bluntly. He looked at me in shock and then smiled softly. He got up and shoved his hands in his pockets. I stared up at him.

"I like you, Namine. You're my friend."

I pouted and stood up, standing in front of him now. "You know that's not what I meant, Sora." I pretty much glared at him.

He shrugged. "And what if I do? You can't stop me." He smiled.

I was taken back. "I was just wondering …" I said, suddenly feeling very guilty. He then burst out laughing and I looked at him from the side, annoyed.

"Look, don't make a big deal out of it." I nodded and then punched his arm. He laughed at me. He lightly punched my arm and I started chasing him around the beach. We played and started playing around. Kira barked and followed us around too.

I ended grabbing his shirt, and then tripped over a stone. I yelled in pain and pulled him down with me. He was laying over top of me, and I was nearly crying. He only smiled down at me. Tears welled up in my eyes, and looked worried now. He leaned in closer, so close I could feel his breath on my eyes. His eyes were closing, and I only shut mine because I didn't want it to happen.

"HEY!" Sora jolted upwards and sat in the sand, like nothing was going on. I slowly sat up and examined my toe. It was huge and red. I looked over to the side and saw that it was Riku.

"Hi Riku." I said, and kneeled down beside me. "I stubbed my toe." I wined and he wrapped his arm around my body and lifted me up into the air. I lightly screamed at the sudden movement. I grabbed his shirt and I looked up at him.

"I'll carry you home." He smiled, and I only blushed furiously. "Sora grab her shoes." Sora nodded and did what Riku said. We all headed down the road.

"What made you come to the beach, Riku?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I was bored and couldn't find anyone. Xion and Roxas are both working late and Kairi is sleeping." I grimaced at her name.

I nodded. Riku was like my brother, I felt this connection with him. Like he felt like that towards me too. It was so obvious I was his little sister type. When we got to my house my grandparents ran out of the house and I only smiled nervously.

"I stubbed my toe, no big deal, Riku was just being kind." I told them as he placed me down on the patio.

"We'll get you guys a few drinks and snacks." My grandma told us and we nodded. We sat on the porch and waited for them to return.

"Oh yeah, I was walking by the school today and saw that they're open now for registrations." Sora mentions.

"I saw that today." Riku adds.

"Maybe I'll go tomorrow." I say. "After my interview." My grandma came back out with a tray of mini muffins and juice. Riku and Sora pretty much gobbled them until there was no more, only crumbs. Later we went out back to my little house and sat around. There was nothing to do this evening, so the three of us kept each other company.

"What are your brothers names?" Sora asked, laying on the patio. "You never say their names."

Really? I never noticed that. "They're twins, Alden and Allan. They're cute, they have my eyes, or my grandpas eyes. But they have my dads black hair." Doup! They're little voices run through my mind, and I smile.

"Cool, twins. I only have an older sister, but she moved away now. I might go live with her after graduation." Riku said, and I listened. I tried imagine how his sister looked. If she had his eyes, she most be really beautiful. "And she has a daughter." He smiled.

"Really? So you're an uncle?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded, and I started laughing. "That's so cool."

"Uncle Riku he is." Sora laughed. Riku only smiled proudly.

Riku tells me that it's only him and his mom at home. His dad passed away a really long time ago, and I guess her mom couldn't be with any other man. It was such a sad story to listen too. Riku's mom had to raise a teenager and baby all by herself, it must have been very difficult for her. Riku's mom instantly became my hero. Riku then stretched and got up.

"Well, I'm going to go home now. Good night beautiful." He says and walks away.

"Good night!" I call out to him.

Sora sits up and kind of startles me, and he chuckles. "Forgot I was here?" and I only smile, not really wanting to tell him that I did. He gets up and stretches too. "Well, I mine as well head home too." He bends over and kisses me on the cheek. "Good night, Namine."

"Good Night." I tell him, and he walks away. For a moment I sit there, thinking. But all my thoughts all go back to Kairi. Was she really ignoring me? I hope she wasn't. I mean, I still want to be her friend. I want her to be around still.

I sigh and get up. The sun went down about an hour ago, so it was still early. Maybe I should go for a walk, but then I sit back down. No, maybe not, I have a busy day tomorrow. I should just go to bed too. I groan and get back up, I must be a crazy person. I turn around to open my door and changed into my pajamas. I laid there a few hours until I finally fell asleep.

**x x x**

I shook the ladies hand with a smile and thanked her for the interview. I walked outside of the hospital and took a deep breath. That was really tiring to do, all the questions and all the story telling. However, it looks like I'm getting the job and that made me happy. Now to go register at the school for next year.

On my way there, across the street, was Kairi. I stared dumbfounded at her, and she stared back at me. I waned to run up to her and give her a hug, but I only smiled and waved. She returned the smile and walked across the road. We both looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well, I'm going to register at the school now." I say quietly and she nods slowly. I shuffle my feet and she looks to the ground awkwardly. "Kairi, Do you even like Sora?" I asked her, not directly looking at her.

"Yes." She tells me, and my feel my heart drop. "I thought you liked him too, so yeah."

I nodded and looked up at her. "I see." I forced a smile. "You guys do make a good couple." I laughed and she laughed with me.

"We should have a party before school starts. Maybe next week? I'll invite more people this time. Unlike Sora." She starts. "Like, Olette, Terra and the others. The list can go on!" She laughs.

I nod in agreement. "Sounds good to me. It'd be nice to meet everyone before school starts, so I won't be entirely lost." Kairi smiles, and I seriously can't help but stare at her smile. Damn, what did that kiss me then? I wanted to ask her, but it felt like the wrong moment.

"I'll come drop by this evening and let you know." She smiles, waves and walks away. I let out a big breath and lower my head. What the hell is wrong with me? Gah, I need a coffee or something. This is all too much for me. She kissed me, and it's nothing ever happened, but she likes Sora? What is wrong with this women?

Maybe I'll find someone at this party, for a little kiss and cuddle. I tell myself. Not only for that, but it'd be nice to meet everyone and listen to every ones stories. I walk over the school and stood there in complete shock. The school is brown and gray, and very massive. It looks like it has five floors or something insane like that. Almost the whole roof is glass, and there's two massive doors. I take a deep breath and hopefully, I don't get lost.

"NAMINE!" I twirl around and see Sora running at me, waving and smile. I wave and smile back. He reaches and tries to catch his breath, his hands on his knees. He looks up at me sheepishly. "Your grandpa said you were here … So I wanted to come with you. Maybe give a tour. I have an hour break." He tells me, and I nod.

He leads the way in, and I am already amazed by everything. It's so spacious and clean looking. We walk down this hallway, and it opens up. There's three floors, and we are on the middle floor. I run towards the balcony and look around. You can see the common area, or lunch area. Hallways going in different directions, and this whole middle part has the window as a ceiling. I look up and its one more floor.

I turn around and Sora is standing down the hallway, and he's pointing at a room. I gulp. I forgot I came here to register.

I walk towards him and tells me this is the office, it's the first thing you see when you walk in. I walk up to the lady and explain why I am here and she kindly leads me into the back of the office. There's like twenty mini offices in here. I hand her all my Ids and my transcript, and she goes away to type on her computer. I sit there for about fifth teen minutes, and she asks me what I am interested in. English advanced, Math, Art, Law, Gym, Philosophy and whatever I guess, I tell her.

She types again for another fifth teen minutes, sometimes stopping to ask me random questions. Then gets up and walks away and comes back handing me a piece of paper. My classes, the rules, a map of the school, my locker number and combination, and my school fees. I shake up her hand and she welcomes me to "Lakeside High School."

Ha. That was fast, Sora is waiting for me the balcony and he stares at the school in silence. He turns around and I flash him a huge grin. He grins back at me and hugs me, lifting my body off the ground. We both laugh and he puts me down. "I'm officially a student!" I grin at him.

"Let's check out your classes." He quickly goes through. "You have, Math, Gym, Art and Home Ec. We share the first three classes together, but then I have Auto mechanics." He says.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, make all the girls cook and make all the boys work on cars. This town is very sexist." I laugh. Sora grabs my hand, and he pulls me forward. Jogging throughout the school. Showing me all the classes, the two gyms, the shop area (which is in the basement of school, but leads outside as well), the locker rooms and where we will be sitting at lunch.

This school was pretty big for a small town, but then again a lot of people are away on vacation and what not, so it will probably be packed in here. We walked outside and sat on one of the benches.

"School starts September First. About a week away." Sora says, and I nod. "Last year for me! How about you?"

I shrug. "If I pass all my classes." I giggle quietly. Sora looks at his watch and he practically runs off, saying he's late.

Well, that was fun. I make my way home as I imagine all the fun things that will happen this year. First, I have to buy school supplies. When I walk into the house, my grandma is home and talking on the phone. I smile, but my smile quickly fades when she looks at with a worried look. She hands me the phone, and I am quiet.

"Namine?" The voice on the other end says, I recognize the voice, and it gives me complete chills down my entire body. "Honey?" It's my mother.

"What?" I ask, not really meaning to sound so cold but I can't help it. It's quiet for a moment.

"Honey, are you okay where you are?"

"Of course."

She's quiet for a second, like she's trying to take everything in." I called to ask when you were coming home but … your grandma just told me you went to apply for a job and registered for school." I didn't say anything. "So, I guess you're not coming home."

"Where are my brothers?" I ask, almost in a sob.

My heart is aching, my throat is burning and I could feel tears coming. Yet ... yet, I am so angry! I want to burst out crying, but I can't not with her listening, because this person here, my own mother makes me so angry with just the sound of her voice. It's so impossible to even pretend to sound happy that she called. I could smell her vodka breath through the phone and stare into her low eyes when she talks to me over the phone. It only makes me want to yell at her with all my might. But I can't, no matter what, I can't.

"Your dad took them to visit their other grandma." She said in a flat tone, almost annoyed. "You don't care about your own mother anymore? They're not even your real brothers -" I hand over the phone to my grandma and walk away. I hate the way she turned out, like this monster.

_She's a monster for leaving, a__nd I'm the monster for leaving them._

I run out the back of the house, and burst into my little house to find Kairi sitting there. Her eyes filled with surprise and fear.

My face red, tears pouring down my face and throwing the door open, I guess she has a right to be scared. She only stands up and holds out her arms. I couldn't help myself so I ran into them, and she held me. She holds me tightly, telling me everything will be okay and rubbing my back. It feels like she won't let go, and I like it. I grasp onto her back, and hold her tightly too. I don't know why she is here, but I know I don't want her to leave me.

After awhile I laid on my bed and was slowly falling asleep. Kairi got up to leave, but I grabbed her shirt and she sat back down. I smiled, closed my eyes and fell asleep holding the back of her shirt.

**x x x**

**EN: **Hmmm ... EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFLING ! LOL . Sorry, that song just randomly came on. But anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the Chapter (:


	4. Crazy

**AN: **Hmm ... Enjoy ?

**x x x **

**[Chapter Four : Crazy ]**

"_They're not even your real brothers."_

Yes, yes they are. Aren't they? They have to be. I can't live with out them, they are my brothers. I feel like they are, so they have to be, right? I was standing on the road somewhere. It was foggy at night. You could barely see anything, only the dim lights of the street lamps. I could hear echoes of foot steps, but when I turn around there is no-one there. I can hear faraway giggles. I hug myself, because it's starting to get cold.

Then out of no-where, ahead of me, there are two small kids. I recognize almost immediately who they are. Allen and Alden! I run for them, filled with happiness. However, they start running too. I run faster, reaching out for them. Their little legs seem to be fast then mine, and they are ahead of me. I could feel myself starting to sweat, worry and I become extremely scared. I can't reach them. They are gone. I stop running, and stare at my hands. They are shaking. I shove my face into my hands and start bawling. Screaming. Crying.

"_**They're not even your real brothers."**_

I jolt forward screaming, and try to find my breath. I see that I am still in my room. I look around frantically, just to make sure. After a moment or two, I am calm, and beside me is Kairi. Sleeping silently, curled up in a ball. I blink several times, wondering why she is here. Then it hits me, I asked her to stay with me. I smiled at the thought. She actually stayed with me the entire night. She is a good friend.

"Kairi …" I say quietly, and lightly shake her. She moans quietly, and her eyes flutter open. She sits up slowly, and rubs her eyes, smiling at me. "Good morning." I say quietly.

She nods. "Morning… What time is it?" I shrug, not really knowing myself. "I wonder, oh well!" and she lays back down, closing her eyes.

I laugh at her, and lay back down as well. "Thanks for staying with me." I tell her, and she's quiet for a moment.

"You kept talking about your brothers … in your sleep." She says, in almost a whisper. My eyes widened, and now I am sitting up, looking down at her with a worried feeling.

She sits up again too. "Don't worry! I don't know anything!" She says quickly, looking into my eyes.

I stare at her, and sigh. "They're not my real brothers … and my mom reminded me of that last night…" I say, looking away from her.

She puts her finger under my chin, and moves my face to look at her. She pulls my face in, and leans in. I blink. Her lips are against mine, kissing me. This time it's more different. It isn't a peck, like last time. This time she is forcing my mouth open. Her mouth, opening and closing with mine. Kissing me softly.

Then I realize, my eyes are closed too and I'm kissing her too. When I realize this, my heart starts to beat fast. I'm suddenly very anxious and worried. I don't know what I am feeling. I place my hands on her shoulders, and push her back. She only smiles at me, a wicked smile. I glare at her and jump out of bed, pacing back and forth in my little house.

"WHY …" I cover my mouth, and take a deep breath. "Why do you keep doing that? Are you a lesbian? Or Just Crazy?" I ask her bluntly, staring at her.

She shakes her head. "No." I nod. "But I know I am attracted to you." I groan. That makes no sense at all. Kairi is sitting on the bed, looking at me curiously. How come she is not freaking out too? I wonder. Then she says, "C'mon Namine … have a little fun." She gets, and stands in front of me.

I am suddenly frozen. "Like, what do you mean?" I ask. "And I thought you liked Sora?" I ask, almost angrily because I really thought she was mad at me for being friends with him or something.

She shook her head. "I didn't know what to say to you at the time. I like you." She smiled and my heart jumps. I can feel myself getting embarrassed. "It will be our little secret. Plus, I know you like me too." I blush.

"How - How - How did it turn out like THIS?" I yell at her, flustered and confused. Kairi only shrugs, and I sigh slapping my forehead.

"Namine, they are your real brothers. You love them, you care for them and your doing everything in power to help them." I slowly look up at her. "They are your brothers." She tells me with a straight, serious face. Tears fill my eyes, and I nod. She smiles and places her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I mumble, and sit down on my bed. "So when's that party?" I ask, trying to change the subject. Not really in the mood to be talking about my family, or us.

Kairi places her finger to her chin, looking at the ceiling. "Umm … Tomorrow night." I gasp. "Yeah, that's why I was here in the first place, to tell you. You weren't home and I thought I'd wait for you." She tells me with a smile.

"Friday night …" I mumble and she nods. "Then we start school on Monday?" I ask, and she nods again. I sigh again, falling onto my back. "You guys sure are busy." She only chuckles and she gets up, and I jolt up, looking at her.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep over again tonight." She smiles, and waves. I stare at her as she walks out the door. Worry? I looked worried? I shrug and decide to go into the house.

Kira follows me happily into the house, and my grandparents are there. I blink several times, confused at why they are home. I look up at the clock and it turns out its eight in the morning. I smile, proud of not feeling all that tired.

"Good morning!" They both tell me with smiles. I smile back, nodding and help myself to a cup of coffee. I sat at the table with them and took a small breath. Feeling extremely calm for some odd reason. "Honey, are you okay?" My grandpa asked quietly, and I stared at him.

I smiled. "Yup! Whatever my mother said, is a lie. She is not herself right now, but one day she will be back. When I get older and stronger, I decided I want to help my mom out too." I say, without really thinking about it. However, I did feel better when I did say it, like a whole lot lifted off my shoulders. "I know deep down, she wants to go back to normal." I lowered my eyes, and before I knew it, they were behind me.

"You're right. She needs our help right now. Your mom is sick, our daughter is sick, so that's why we asked her to come live with us." I jumped out from my seat, and stared at them in horror. I felt guilty for being so angry right now.

I wanted her here, I didn't want her here, I want her to hold me, I never wanted to see her again, so many mixed emotions about my mother. I stepped back and inhaled a huge breath, and exhaled. I could do this, I can handle this. I forced a smile to my face, and they smiled weakly at me. The only good thing about this was that my brothers were coming too.

"What about dad?" I wondered, sitting back down at the table.

They both looked at me, across the table now, and looked away just as quickly. "He still wants to work in the city and stay there, save up money. Your mom is not as strong as him." They said with a little too much guiltiness, but I shrugged. I didn't really care for him anyway. "They'll be in tomorrow night." I cringed.

Deep breath, Namine. My brothers will be here sooner then I thought, they will be here. They will keep me sane. I nodded slowly, a little unsure on how to feel about all this. It was too fast for me. I sipped away at my coffee, while my grandparents got ready for work and left. I was sitting in the kitchen by myself now, and didn't know what to think.

My mom looked exactly like me, only she had green eyes like my grandmother. Light jade green eye, they were the brightest eyes at one time. However, now they are dim and distant. I closed my eyes, remembering her every move. It was like my mother had passed away or something. That's how it felt, but then again, I don't know how that feels. I have never lost anyone before, expect maybe an uncle or auntie I have never heard about or maybe a distant cousin. So I wouldn't really have a clue, but I'm only imagining it and even imagining it, hurts. It hurts so much, that I don't think my heart could take it.

I open my eyes, and stare at the wall in front of me. But I have too. My heart does have to take it, I have to help my mom. Being addicted to drugs and alcohol is not healthy or good for anyone. Only if, ten years ago she never met my "dad". Then she would be normal and happy like she was before. Then again, that's something I can't say because he did give my brothers, I groaned. Only if they never got into drugs. I got myself another cup of coffee and the phone rang. I went to go and answer it.

"Hello, May I speak to Namine?"

"This is her." I say politely.

"Hello, this is Aerith. We had the interview the other day. I wanted to call and tell you, that you got the job for housekeeping. You will be starting September First, from 5 to 10 at eleven dollars an hour. "

I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Thank you so much! I will be there! You can count on it!" I tell her, half crying, half laughing. She giggles at my excitement and hangs up the phone. Kira is suddenly at feet, yipping and jumping around me with the same excitement.

Then I stop jumping up and down, tomorrow is the party and tomorrow my mother is coming in. I fall to my knees and yell, Kira jumps into my lap and yawns. I began stroking his head. What to do know? I start school on Monday, as long as my new job. I only get a Saturdays break. I groan, and carry Kira and place him on the couch.

I seriously have no clue what to do, so I pick up the phone and call Kairi. It rings a few times, and out of no where my heart begins to race. I quickly hang up the phone feeling flustered and embarrassed. "What is wrong with me…" I say aloud, and I jump at the phone ringing. I stare at it a few time, and slowly answer it. "H-Hello?"

"Namine?" It's Kairi. "The caller ID said you just called, sorry I was in the bathroom."

"It's okay. I just … had something to tell you." So I told her. I told her that my mom was coming in tomorrow night, and that I got a new job. She listens intently to my problem about my mom, and I tell her everything that happened in the city. I talk and talk, and realize I've been talking too long. "Sorry …" I end up saying.

"For what?" She asks quietly.

"Talking too much about nothing." I say, sheepishly.

She giggles. "Don't apologize for telling me your problems. I'd like to help anyway I can, Namine." I blush, and nod. Luckily, she can't see me. "Anyway, the bus gets in around five tomorrow, and the party is way later then that. So you have nothing to worry about. As for work and school, we all do it. You'll get used to it."

I sigh in relief. "Thanks. I always take things way too seriously … " I sigh again. "It's way bad for my health." and we both laugh. "So, who's coming to the party? I can't imagine too much, this town is too small." I giggle.

"It's small, but there's about over 20,000 people here. Everything is spread apart, farm lands and everything." Kairi tells me, matter-of-factly. I roll my eyes. "Anyway, Natsu and Lucy. They like each other, but they're both stupid to know it. Um, Sakura and Syaoran. Sora, Riku, Xion, Roxas and his brother Ventus. Axel. Lots of other people too." She takes a deep breath.

I laugh. "Whoa. Sorry for asking, that is a lot of people! I can't wait to meet them all. It sounds like fun." I smile, and try to imagine it all. "Anyway, tomorrow will you come with me to pick up my mom and brothers?" I ask, without thinking.

"Sure. Plus, your brothers sound cute!" She laughs. "Anyway, I still need to have a shower and I'll come over right after, and sleep over." I agreed and we both hang up. I sit there for a moment, and see that Kira is sleeping by my feet. I smile at him, my brothers are going to like him, I tell myself. I get up and stretch and decide I am in need of a nice hot bubble bath.

x x x

Kairi did sleep over last night, like she said she would. I was surprisingly happy that she slept over. We talked pretty much all night, about everything. I told her where I moved and who I met, and what I saw. She told about her life here, and everyone that changed and how she changed. We listened to each other, as we talked, laying there. Eventually the both of us fell asleep. It was the best night of my life, letting someone into my heart.

Letting them know who I am, and what I feel. I don't care if Kairi has a crush on me or something, I like having her with me and I hope she doesn't go anywhere. I hope she stays with me, I need her right now and I let her know that. She thanked me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. Not because I like her too, but it's embarrassing when someone likes you, and they kiss you. Well, at least I don't think I like her. I mean I like her, but I don't know if it's like the way she likes me. When I look at her, I feel something, but I don't know what it is.

The next evening, the four us set off to the bus depot. We sat in the back of the truck, and I couldn't help but feel scared. I didn't want to see her. She was mean and selfish. I cringed, just thinking of the reason why I left. Suddenly, there was a hand on mind, I looked at Kairi and she wasn't looking at me. I blinked, wondering if she did that on purpose or didn't know. I ended up holding her hand the ride there. I needed to know someone was there for me if anything happened.

We pulled up to the bus depot, and the bus was already there. I was scared to walk into the building, feeling frightened and excited at the same.

Hold me.

Don't touch me.

Never let me go.

Stay away from me.

I looked up, and saw my brothers. With there bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair. They both grinned while they cried and ran at me with full force. I couldn't help but start to cry too, I held them in my arms. Smelling them, feeling them, never wanting to let them go. I missed them so much, it was hard to explain. I looked up, and saw my mother standing there. Looking crazy mad, lighting a smoke, and glaring at me.

"As if you run to them before me." She spits. I cringe.

"They're just children, Mom. They're my brothers, I love them." I say, and look away and continue to hold them. All she does is roll her eyes and walk past us all. My fragile grandpa and grandma try to grab the bags, and we eventually help them put them in the back of the truck. She is standing there, tapping her foot looking annoyed already.

"Where do me and the kids sit? There is only room in the front for three people." She says, glaring at us.

"We sit in the back on the sides. No-one really cares around here." I tell her and she rolls her eyes again and jumps in the back. I sit next to my brothers, and Kairi is on the other side of them. Mom jumps into the front, and I don't know what to feel. This is all so exhausting. When we get home, we unload their things for them. She, of course, complains why I get my own "house" and they don't.

We try our best to explain to them that this is the best we could do. After long, what seem years, we finally get them in and accustomed. I run out the back and into my little shack, and Kairi follows me.

First thing I do is burst out crying. She only looks at me sadly, and I decided something then and there. I lunge at Kairi, placing my lips on hers. Kissing her, opening her mouth and feeling her tongue inside of mine. She doesn't object, she doesn't pull away.

_I can be tough,_

_I can be strong, _

_but with you, _

_it's not like that all _

I pull away, and she looks at me with a soft smile. "Your crazy..." She whispers. I only blush, and look away. She only giggles, and I look to the side and see my mother standing there. She's standing there with a smoke in her hand, and I look at Kairi and then I look at my mom. My brothers come running beside her with Kira, but … My mom saw? She saw what I just did?

No.

**x x x**

**EN:** I laughed so hard at Namine, Kairi, and Xion . It was like having a party by herself . However, oh well, they are completely separate people in this story, and all relationships that were in Kingdom Hearts, if there was any, Like I know Sora and Kairi, or Riku and Sora ? But they're all just friends with crushes it seems ? haha . I don't know . But they don't matter in this story ! Muhahaha . I hope you enjoyed !


	5. Set into Motion

Authors Notes: Hmm … Enjoy?

**x x x**

**[Chapter Five: Set into Motion]**

Literally, I felt like my heart was about to stop it was beating so fast. I was completely frightened at this very moment. My feet wouldn't move, although all I thought was "Run, Namine! Run!" but I didn't do anything but stand there and look frightened. She flicked her smoke, and walked in. Slowly examining everything, bit by bit. My brothers only jumped on the bed and played with Kira. I watched her cautiously. However, she did nothing but snort and walk out. I exhaled and looked at Kairi, and she was doing the same thing too.

We both stared at each other for a moment, and laughed. "That was close!" Kairi giggled, and sat on the bed. "Do you think she saw?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"I have no idea." I sat down too. "But if she did, she would say something and she didn't say anything, So I have no idea." I turned my body around and grabbed one of my brothers. "This is Alden, and the other is Allen."

"How can you tell us apart, Nami? We look too much alike for you tell us apart! So you're not allowed to tell us apart." Alden tells me, and I smile. Tears fill my eyes. "Why are you crying? You can't cry when we are here, because we are happy and so are you. You have to be. I'm happy, so your happy."

"I am happy." I tell them.

"Then why do you cry?" Allen asks, sitting beside me, looking at me curiously.

"Because that's how happy I am." I smile, wiping my tears away and I look at Kairi. "This is my friend, Kairi! She'll always be around, so get used to her!" Kairi laughs, and sticks out her hand. Allen and Alden grab both of her hands, shake them and run away with Kira.

Me and Kairi were left laying on the bed, thinking. Well, I was thinking I don't know if she was thinking or not. A lot has happened this day, and it's not even near being over. However, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I thought my mom would cause a scene and be all psycho. But it didn't turn out that way, now all I had to do was attend to this party tonight. While I was thinking about it, Sora walked in with a huge grin and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"What's up?" Kairi asked.

Sora digs in one of his pockets and pulls out a photo. I stare at it, then blink, it's us ! I see me, with long hair, I see Sora with a spike or two, I see Kairi with Short hair, I see Riku with Short hair too and Xion with long hair too. We were so young and small, and I look up at Sora with a huge grin. He only grins back. "I kept it all this time, I show it to the guys once in awhile." He says, and Kairi nods.

"It's the only picture of us." She says.

"We should take another one, and make copies on them all." I smile, and they return warm smiles. "So, what time are we leaving to the beach?" I ask, suddenly remembering we have the end of the summer party about to happen.

"Well that's why I came over too." Sora grinned, placing his hands behind his head, swaying back and forth nonchalantly. I grabbed a sweater, gave Kairi an extra one and we walked out the door. The three of us walked down the dusty roads together. Then I suddenly felt embarrassed, I'm walking with two people that like me. I feel my cheeks to burn, and I hope to god I am not blushing. A boy, and a girl like me. That's insane, I tell myself. Kairi is a sweet girl, and Sora is a charming boy. They're both good people. They're both attractive. I wonder.

"Say, Namine who was that lady on your porch? Look real mean …" Sora says quietly.

I burst out laughing. "That's my mother … She's sick, I guess, so she came home so we can look after her." I smile at him, his pops into an "O" and I nod. He scratches the back of his head, looking away awkwardly.

"Sorry…" He mumbles.

I shake my head. "There is nothing to be sorry about it." He smiles at me sadly.

We stop at Kairi's' house, and pick up booze she bought yesterday. Mostly coolers and beers, which I don't mind, because I don't like hard stuff. We also stop at Sora's house to pick up hot dogs, buns and three bottles of vodka. My stomach does a flip at the sight of it. Then I gasp, and realize I haven't bought anything. I groan, feeling kind of useless now. We make our way down the trail and towards the fire pit they've made throughout the summer. It's on an edge, and you could see the lake as far as the eye went. It was cool out this evening. There was only me, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Xion and Roxas here so far. We made the fire, and gathered red tree twigs to hold our hot dogs.

"So when does everyone else show up?" I wondered out loud, we each had a cooler or a beer in our hands.

"Anytime." Sora answered, looking at his phone. "Actually, they're in the trail right now." He grins at me, and I grow nervous. I hear rustling and could obviously tell it was them. Then out from the shrubs came a wave of people, more then what Kairi named. I stood up and shook everyone's hand, hugged people. A pink haired boy seemed to liven up the party a bit, he seemed to get along with Sora very well.

"FIREEE!" He yelled excitedly and to be honest, he amused me. The blonde girl who followed him seemed to watch over him, and laugh at the same time. He threw more logs into the fire and we were all getting along before you know.

"Hello, Namine … I don't suppose you remember me…" A shy girl, with emerald eyes and light short brown hair said. I smiled sadly.

"Sorry … I don't remember much people to be honest."

"I'm Sakura!" She smiles, and I couldn't help but smile too. Then we started talking, then all the girls started talking.

"How many boyfriends did you have Namine, in the big cities?" A blue haired girl asked, she had short layered hair and light blue eyes.

I blushed. "Not - not - not m-many!" I stammered, they all laughed me.

"Don't be embarrassed!" Sakura said, with a smile. I nodded.

I sighed. We continue our conversation, and then the pink haired boy, Natsu, got up and yelled. We all went quiet and stared at him.

"We're out of logs! We need to keep this fire going!" He took a shot of something, and grinned. Rolling up sleeve, grinning. "C'mon men!" He yelled and ran into bush like a maniac laughing.

"NATSU!" Sora yelled, then sighed and ran after him. Riku shook his head and followed. A red headed hair man shared his interest in fire and was gone before we knew it. Syaoran, Sakura's boyfriend, only sighed and lazily followed. He seemed more mature then the rest of us.

"Our men are insane …" A blonde haired girl said, and sighed. "Especially that boy." She sat down beside me. I couldn't help but notice she was very curvy in all the right places.

"Oh, shut up Lucy, I think you should tell him how you feel already." Kairi said, drinking from her cooler. Lucy blushed.

"Don't say things like that!" She yelled. We all laughed at her. The redheaded man and Natsu came back with logs.

"What happened to the rest of them?" I asked, standing up.

Natsu blinked. "Who?" I sighed.

"No-one followed us." The redheaded man answered.

Kairi growled. "You left after them!" She yelled.

"Did I?" He asked, scratching his chin looking up in though.

Kairi sighed, got up and stumbled a little. "C'mon Namine, we're going to find them." I blinked, and agreed. I followed her into the bush, stumbling over branches and rocks. We weren't in the bush for very long, and I lost her. I sighed, as I realized I was by myself. I was feeling a little bit light headed, so my vision wasn't the best right now.

I squinted and looked around as much as I could. Stupid drunken boys had to run off, stupid Kairi for dragging me along, I laughed to myself. This was too much fun though. I stumbled forward and ended up falling forward. I grounded loudly and got up. Then I heard some shuffling and hurried towards it, stupid blonde woman follows the noise … classic. Under the moonlight, I noticed two people. I could only see shadows at first, I slowly approached them. I couldn't hear them talking, which was odd, I could only hear what felt like moans? I don't know.

I got a little closer, and saw Kairi's red hair. I smiled and was about to call out her name until I saw, she was locked onto someone. I stopped in my tracks, and slowly slid behind a tree. I could see the tips of spiky hair, and I knew it wasn't Roxas because he had a girlfriend whom he was dedicated too. It couldn't be his brother, because he didn't come tonight. I looked closer, and saw it was Sora and Kairi. Kairi had her arms around Sora's neck, while he had his hands on her ass.

My mouth fell open, and I saw Sora lay down Kairi on the ground. I turned away, and I could hear them quietly making out. My heart was pounding in my chest, and my breathing was heavy. I leaned up against the tree, and tears welled up in my eyes. I felt frightened that they would catch me, and I felt betrayed in some small way. I sigh, this was none of my business. I had no right to be witnessing this, yet, here I am, not wanting to move because I'm such a pussy and scared of everything.

"WHAT!" I heard Sora suddenly scream, my body jumped at the sound of his voice. I heard them rustling around quickly. Did they notice I was here? I closed my eyes and held my body. "I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!" He screamed.

"WHO DID YOU THINK I WAS?" Kairi screamed back. My eyes widened.

"YOU ONLY MUMBLED _"MHM" _WHEN I ASKED IF YOU WERE NAMINE AND IF YOU WANTED TO DO THIS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. My heart stopped, my breathing stopped and I felt absolutely nothing. Luckily, I was drunk and believed I could keep this on forever. This numbness. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to hear any of this. What the hell!

"Kairi … we're over, get over it." Was all Sora said and walked off. He stomped past me and he didn't notice I was here. Kairi soon followed after and didn't notice I was here either. Worst fifth teen minutes of my life. I waited a little longer until I couldn't hear anything, and I got up. I dusted myself off, took a deep breath, wiped my eyes and walked in their direction. I spotted the fire soon enough and I ran towards it for deal life. I burst out of the forest with relief. They all got up at the sight of me, sighing with relief.

"SEE! ME AND AXEL TOLD YOU ALL!" Natsu yelled. "She saw the fire when we made it bigger." He laughed loudly. I smiled.

"Where'd you go?" Sora asked first, I couldn't keep my eyes on his. I shrugged.

"I got lost … and then I just turned around and tried to listen for you guys, then I saw the fire." I admitted. I sighed, walked towards the bottles the boys were drinking and chugged as much as I could. I wiped my mouth, and sighed. I needed that. They all looked at me with surprise, and I only sheepishly smiled. Lucy and the blue haired girl got up with excitement and joined me. We took three shots each and Kairi took one.

After a few hours, I was feeling really good, drunk to be honest. The fire was dimming but I barely could see it anyway, not with my vision. I smiled drunkenly at the fire, with no thought or feeling. Only happiness. I looked around dizzily at everyone else. Sakura and Syaoran were both leaned up against each other lovely, and obviously wanting each other but too drunk to do anything. Natsu was teasing Lucy, as usual I learned, very closely, their faces were almost touching and obviously something was going to happen between the both of them. Axel was past out cold, sleeping against a log with an empty bottle in his hand. Riku was talking to the blue haired girl calmly, I learned her name was Aqua. Xion and Roxas were holding hands leaving, well not really, they were leaning on one another to leave.

Then there was me, Kairi and Sora sitting beside each other, me in the middle, listening to the music that quietly played. The song that was playing was, "Don't Stop the Party" by Black eyed peas. I could very distantly hear it, I closed my eyes and started bobbing my head. I got up and started dancing a little, trying to keep everyone going. My head was spinning, and I couldn't see anything clearly. Lucy, Aqua, and Kairi joined me. We were all dirty dancing, and someone turned up the music. That's when we really went.

We were all giggling and enjoying each others company, then I go and trip over my own two feet and fly forward. I knock Sora to the ground, landing on top of him. We stared into each others eyes and I grinned.

"God, your cute Sora!" I slurred and he laughed.

"Thank you!" He slurred back. He grabbed my face and pulled my forward. I try to reset at first, but then I notice I'm sinking into it. A deep drunken warm kiss, his tongue in mine mouth and my tongue in mine. Our lips moving in motion together, then he stops and I look at him. To be honest, I liked that kiss. It was strong and deep.

"I've been wanting to do that since I seen you standing in your grandfathers yard."

I smirk, feeling evil and devious. "Well too bad it doesn't count!" I giggle, kiss his lips quickly and climb off him. He chuckles and helps me stand up. "I am way too drunk for that to count." I admit.

"Me too." Everyone says, and we all laugh.

"Should we all head home?" Riku asks. "Xion and Roxas left already."

"Someone help me carry Axel!" Aqua says, and Riku runs to her aid.

We all stumble through the bush together, laughing and joking around. We all come to the crossroad where everyone goes their separate ways. "Thanks for the good time everyone!" I say, waving at them almost falling back. They laugh and we all go our different ways. I'm trying to keep one foot in front of the other, and finally what seemed to be years, I see my house. I smile and walk faster towards my little home. Kira is outside, laying on his back snoring away. I smile at him, and fight my doorknob and finally push it open. I stumble to my bed and fall on it, feeling the spins right away I get up and get a grip of everything.

"Why did you kiss him?" I look up, and see Kairi standing at my door, kind of swaying back and forth. She looked angry at me, I shrugged.

"You kissed him too." I admit. Shit. Shit. I should of said anything. I stand up look at her, trying to show her I wasn't scared of her. She walks towards me, shutting the door behind her, and grabs me by the collar angrily. Looking me in the eyes, she shuts them and kisses me angrily. I don't kiss back. She forces me back and pushes me down on the bed. I stare at her, and she kisses me again.

My head is spinning. So much, that I feel like everything is going black. I force my eyes open, and we're making out angrily and deeply. He her hands on my face. One of her hands slowly graze down my side, groping one of my breasts. I feel myself grabbing the ends of her shirt and rolling it off her, and she does the same. We are in bras now. I close my eyes again, and again everything is black. But I can feel everything that is happening. Everything is distorted, I feel it happening, but at the same time I don't and I'm doing nothing to stop it. She is feeling my bare breasts, she stops kissing me and starts to kiss my breasts. Her hands slowly graze my leg.

_I moan._

Then … we do something. Something that sent my future into motion, something I never imagined, something I never dreamed but something that also didn't last very long. Something I look back at every now and then. I was seventeen years old when I slept with a girl, I was seventeen years when I fell in love for the first time, I was seventeen years old when my life would go on crazy rollercoaster ride for the next year of my life.

Back then I didn't know, back then I was carefree and young. However, even now, right this moment … I don't think I would change any if it. Even if it caused me pain, deep hearted pain.

Kairi went home in the morning, and I sat there on my bed wondering if everything was happening too fast. I didn't know if this was right or wrong, but I know it's what I wanted. I didn't understand a lot of things, even this, whatever this is. But I know I trust it, and that's the feeling I went on. I sigh deeply, hoping I was making the right choice. It felt so right, so maybe it was the right choice. But at the same time I knew I couldn't share this with anyone, not anyone at all.

Next time I saw Kairi, her was short. She still looked cute, but I was wondered why she did it. Was it too prove something? I never did know why.

**x x x**

EN: Hmm… I never know what to write here. But, Sorry for long the wait! I moved into my new apartment and had to get things settled in… then my computer went stupid, but now he's smart again!

PS: I love Natsu, haha .


End file.
